A Discovery
by Diana Wilder
Summary: The Legion has some new enemies. Repticons is the new super villain team with special powers. What is going to happen when Lightning Lad has an accident in order to protect Saturn Girl in the middle of a battle? Will he recover? Will they both understand the feelings they have for one another? With hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own anything. Unfortunately, I don't own Legion of Super Heroes or anything like that. Maybe I own only Repticons ;). Enjoy!**

It was a sunny morning. She woke up from her chair, opened the window and looked through it fully absorbed in her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn. She hasn't slept all night. She had a headache and no idea what to do. She was constantly thinking about what happened last night. Without understanding it, she began crying. The battle with Repticons, the new super villain team that made their appearance last week. They had some new weapons that could make legionnaires unable of using their powers.

The last night's invasion was horrible. Phantom Girl was the first victim. Before she could transformed into a ghost, one invisible net came out from the weapon of one of the Repticons and she instantly felt unconscious. Timber Wolf run towards her, but the criminals shot him too. As a result, he felt down, unable to make a move, still with his conscience though. Everyone was concerned about their friends but they didn't have time to check if they were all right.

Every legionnaire tried hard and with passion to combat them. However, it was clear that they couldn't. Repticons were much more from them, while the Legion members were only Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl, Brainiac 5, herself, Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf. So, from the moment two of them were out, only four have stayed to battle against approximately one thousand Repticons! Thankfully, some other legionnaires have been informed and the reinforces were about to come very soon.

It was then that this has happened. While she was using her telepathic abilities to turn some Repticons against each other, another Repticon hidden so she couldn't see it (and she couldn't even sense it, as she was really concentrated to what she was doing) shot her.

"Saturn Girl, watch out!", Lightning Lad shouted as he got in her way to protect her. He was strucked.

This shot was really heavy. Lightning Lad felt down to the ground heavily and with a big clatter.

"Lightning Lad, no!", she destroyed the Repticons and the one that shot her with her mind blast and then flied to him with her heart almost broken for what has just happened.

The reinforces arrived that moment. It was Superman, with Cosmic Boy, Chameleon Boy, Shrinking Violet, Colossal Boy, Sun Boy, Bouncing Boy and Star Boy. All together managed to stop the Repticons, who retreated.

Finally, all the legionnaires went to the wounded members. After a little try, Timber Wolf has managed to stand up. Phantom Girl and Lightning Lad though (Saturn Girl hasn't left from his side at all) didn't have the same luck. White Triplicate Girl had some scratches to her head, but nothing to worry about. They went to the hospital.

"Is she all right?", Timber Wolf wanted to know about Phantom Girl.

"She's fine, Brin. Calm down. She has already woken up from the unconsciousness. She is a little weak. However, in a couple of days she would be fully recovered and she could take part to other missions too", Brainy said.

"No, I don't like this idea", Cosmic Boy said. "She needs some good rest after that adventure. She may take a week off until she'll fully regain her strength and can use her powers properly".

"Oh, thanks Cosmic Boy", replied one grateful and startled Timber Wolf.

"Bouncing Boy, how is Triplicate Girl going?", he continued the questions.

"I'm just fine", answered Triplicate Girl by herself. "These are only a couple of scratches, not such a big deal". Going

"Ok, I'm glad for that", said Cosmic Boy.

"Hey, how's Lightning Lad?", Chameleon Boy asked.

"Let's go to the other room to find out", Shrinking Violet replied.

Everyone entered the next room. They found Saturn Girl sitting next to Lightning Lad. On her glance, anguish and love was mirrored.

"Imra, what are you doing here?", Cosmic Boy asked startled.

"What do you mean, Rokk?", she looked at him in a face meaning that was a stupid question. "I am taking care of Garth", she answered and looked at Lightning Lad with a very sweet and peaceful, though worried look.

"You don't need to", Cosmic Boy felt a bit of jealousy and tried not to show it. "Brainy has everything under control. Don't you Brainy?"

"Actually, I wouldn't said that", Brainy replied.

"Wh-what do you mean, Brainy? He's _not_ going to recover?", muttered a terrified Saturn Girl.

 _Hello to everyone!_

 _This is my first fanfiction here. I will plead you to show respect, as this is my first try and also I'm not English-speaking. It is difficult to write in another language, but I love writing, as it express me. I was so impatient to write a romantic love story about my favorite characters in my great love, Legion of Super Heroes, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl._

 _Hope you liked it! Please follow and review so that I can continue it. See you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saturn Girl looked at Brainy with horror in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Brainy? Answer me!", she wanted to know.

"Listen carefully to what I'll say. When the Repticon shot you, it had programmed its weapon especially for your power, telepathy. So, as Lightning Lad was hurt by it, he instantly felt unconscious. The weapon was not programmed for his power, electrical generation and direction, which would otherwise hurt him seriously. Now I don't know if he is going to recover. I'm pretty sure he has serious disturbances in his mind".

"So, it's my fault that he is now in this situation. Because of the shot that was destined for me", said Saturn Girl really upset.

"He is in a coma situation. I have no idea what will happen to him. I hope he's strong, so that he'll be fine soon", Brainy added.

Everyone was really upset. Saturn girl was pale and ready to pass out.

"Saturn Girl, are you all right?", Shrinking Violet asked with concern.

"Could you please leave me alone for a while?", it was the only she could say.

"Yes, of course", Bouncing Boy assured her.

"Imra, leave Brainy to do what he has to", Cosmic Boy said in a try to make her leave from Lightning Lad's head.

"Cosmic Boy, leave her alone. I can't do something right now anyway. He's in a coma and I don't know if he's gonna wake up", Brainy answered.

"Can you please leave now?", Saturn Girl shouted with an unstable voice. She was trying to hold the tears that have suddenly been created.

They all left looking at her with compassion, except for Cosmic Boy that was really envious.

As long as they close the door, she burst into tears.

"Why Garth?", she muttered while she was crying. "Why should you do that? Why did you get in front of me during the attack? You wanted to save me, I know. But why? And now look at you. How will you save yourself? What can I do?"

After a while, Brainy entered the room.

"I need you to leave now, Saturn Girl. I have to make some testaments and try to heel him".

"Brainy...", she started.

"I know. I'll do everything I could. You know that. Besides, Lightning Lad is one of my closest friends, as well as you".

"Thank you Brainy", she said gratefully and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? Cosmic Boy needs you in the Headquarter. We have some news about Repticons".

"Well, I'm going to get some fresh air. I have to think".

"But Cosmic Boy..."

"I don't care. Tell him to replace me with someone else. I have some better things to do right now".

She got out from the room and went to the park. She sat down on a bank. She was feeling a big gap and a strange emotion that was unknown to her by then. She had no mood for anything, as she was very nervous and the incident was rolling over her head all the time.

It was her fault. If she wasn't so careless, Lightning Lad wouldn't be in that situation. He would be fine, probable with her at that moment, telling jokes and teasing her.

"I'm so stupid", she thought. "How couldn't I sense this Repticon? Was I so abstracted? And why Lightning Lad tried to save me?"

She stood up and went into the Legion's main living room. Chameleon Boy and Dream Girl were sitting and talking.

"Saturn Girl!", Cham said with surprise. "Where have you been? We're looking for you. Cosmic Boy was mad that you disobey his rules".

"Didn't Brainy told him to replace me?", she asked.

"He did. But Cosmic Boy couldn't understand why you have left".

"I wanted to get some fresh air and think about some things. I told that to Brainy too".

"Cosmic Boy said that wasn't an excuse for you not to come", Dream Girl said.

"Well, I know better", Saturn Girl replied obviously irritated. "And Cosmic Boy has not the right to tell me all the time what to do. I'm one of the founding members too".

Chameleon Boy and Dream Girl looked at her curiously.

"Saturn Girl, are you OK?", he finally asked her. "You've never called upon that you have founded the legion. You weren't interested in authority issues. Only Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy quarreled about this all the time and you reprimanded them for that".

"That was a mistake. Rokk has a big idea about himself. Garth was right to remind this to Rokk. And I reprimanded him all the time", she was ready to start crying again.

"OK, OK you're right. Relax", Cham tried to calm her down.

Triplicate Girl with Bouncing Boy entered the room. He was telling something to her and she was laughing.

"Saturn Girl!", both of them exclaimed.

Triplicate Girl gave her a hug.

"Where have you been? Are you OK? Why haven't you come? How is Lightning Lad? Will he recover? How do you feel? Why don't you answer to me?"

"Whoa, Luornu, slow down! One question at a time", Bouncing Boy said and closed his eye to Saturn Girl.

"Thanks Chuck", Saturn Girl gave him a weak smile. "So, let's see. I was outside. I wanted some rest and to think about some things. I told Brainy to replace me. I don't know how's Lightning Lad, neither if he's gonna wake up", her voice cracked.

"Oh, no!", Triplicate Girl said. "We are all so worried about him. We want him back".

"I know", Saturn Girl agreed. "It's my fault that he in hospital now, you know that, don't you?"

"Why are you saying that?", Triplicate Girl asked for another time. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. If I wasn't such an idiot and I was more careful, he would be fine now".

"You're not idiot. And Lightning Lad would do everything for you. That's obvious".

"I don't know what you 're talking about. Why should he risk his life for me?"

"Darling, we'll talk about this later", Triplicate girl said. "Without the boys and Dream Girl with us", she whispered.

That momend, Cosmic Boy with Colossal Boy entered the room.

"Well, well, well. What we've got here? Imra decided to come and visit us", he said sarcastically.

"Enough Cosmic Boy", Saturn Girl prepered to defend herself.

* * *

 _Hello everyone, I hope you'll have a nice day. Anyway, I can sense a little tension between Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy... Let's see what's gonna happen to the next chapter. I will upload when I'll find time. My programm is quite heavy. I wish you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Review my story and give it a star if you liked it. See you soon!_


End file.
